


In Tides of Blues and Greens

by Drunk_Lich



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Au where everyone is demons and the author tries to make it sound legit enough, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, I am tired, Incubi! Junhui, Jun needs to realize that magic doesnt work on people who doesnt have magic, Lifelong friends, Little bit of Comedy?, M/M, Magicless! Wonwoo, Multi, Royalty, Slavery, create your personal dumbass- Prince Junhui and Servant Wonwoo edition!, demons!wonhui, how the hell did I write this, prince x servant, they dont actually drown though, this took me 3 months please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich
Summary: Jun is an Incubi that knows how to listen to people's desires, but Wonwoo is someone who is blocked from the world of magic. What happens when they both desire each other but can't tell each other? easy just make the author do it himself! :D
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 27





	In Tides of Blues and Greens

**AS FAR AS HISTORY GOES** , the Wen Family has always been at the top of the food chain. They’ve always given birth to outstanding Demons, Humans, and even Angels. Their mixed race and unified household has become a well-known fact in Jiogwon, that even Emperors themselves have to acknowledge their political power.

The Wen Household gave birth to  **Arthur Pendragon** — an alias he always used to avoid using his family’s name in vain— that gave hope and courage to every citizen of Old England. His name alone shook the world, much less the family that raised and groomed him.

However, due to their extreme power that they chose to not contribute anything to politics, choosing to seclude themselves from the world. However, it has been rumored that whenever a child of destiny is born into their family, even the Three Sisters that Weaves Destiny wouldn’t be able to control nor read the future.

Julia Wen, a veteran war general and Joseph Burberry, a demon who specialized in magic manipulation, a couple born under the stars. They were the perfect match, with one facing bloodshed face first while the other covered for her. Everyone thought they'd kill each other first before they would even see the other as someone worth loving, but they were proven wrong when one day news spread out that Julia’s pregnant with Joseph’s child. Everyone thought it was a hoax, until Julia had to be stopped by her own husband before she cut someone’s head off.

_ On a fateful day, June 10, 1996 _

**“Ma’am! Please keep pushing!”** The loud voice of the midwife couldn’t even overpower the agonized wails of Julia Wen. Her pain over giving birth evident as her death grip on the satin sheets almost ripped the fabric apart. She’s been trying her best for the past couple of hours, but her stubborn baby just  _ won’t  _ come out! She panted hard. Her vision blurred to black as her lower body was induced in so much pain.

**“One last push! Please stay strong!”** The midwife encouraged once again, gripping softly the head of the newborn baby on their hands while soothing the woman going into labor.

**“AAAAAAAH!”** Julia screamed once more, pouring all her strength into pushing her child out of her. Once the midwife catched the child in their hand, they cut off the umbilical cord with ease. They cleaned the baby all the while announcing the great news  **“It’s a boy!”** Joyful breaths were Julia’s only response as the effort of giving birth drained her.

_ ‘So much for being a war general, I feel like I’ve been sent to war instead of giving birth!’ _ Her chaotic inner thoughts weren’t revealed, but the panting gave away her exhaustion. She gazed at the midwife slowly wiping off the blood, cradling the infant in wollen sheets.

**“He’s a beautiful baby boy, Madam. Would you like to hold him?”** The midwife asked, their hands gently rocking the baby to lull him to sleep.

Julia smiled widely, reaching out to touch her baby. She stared at the young boy’s facial features, already in love with him,  **“He really is beautiful. He’s even got his dad’s nose,”** her fingers ran through the boy’s supple skin. The baby in question shut his eyes and let out a cry.

Julia couldn’t help but coo at her newborn,  **“Junhui. His name shall be Junhui Wen,”** she declared softly, making sure to caress her son more intimately.

Junhui, who was now awake, stared at his mom with wide eyes. His little mouth formed to communicate but only cries came out.

***

**“WEN JUNHUI!”** Jun’s giggles came to an abrupt halt as his instructor’s gaze drilled to his very being,  **“What did I say about you controlling your classmates?”**

Jun rolled his eyes discreetly— though his instructor did notice— before replying snappily,  **“It’s not my fault that they have no resistance at all! I’m only letting them grow immunity!”**

His instructor exhaled heavily, visibly having enough,  **“Making your classmates eat sour and spicy food is NOT giving them immunity!”** He almost slammed the Oak table, but quickly erased the thought. He shouldn’t show too much violence to an already rebelling child.

**“It is! Not only do they get to resist charm magic but also they can finally eat with me!”** Jun protested, fully sure of himself that if his classmates learned how to eat Lemons and Chili then they are worthy enough for the world.

**“ANASTASHA IS ALLERGIC TO SPICY FOOD! You almost killed her!”** Jun’s instructor finally revealed the reason why he’s mad. He only worried for his student, but sometimes the truth must be revealed to them early on.

Jun stared at him in disbelief, before his shock slowly turned to horror as the thought finally sinked in,  **“Like- like how I’m not allowed to eat peanuts? She’s allergic to chili?”**

Jun’s instructor sighed heavily,  **“Yes, just like how you can’t eat peanuts, Anastasha isn’t allowed to eat Spicy Food, or Chili. Do you understand now?”** Jun nodded meekly, too guilty to look up at his instructor.

**“Junhui?! Junhui!”** A strong feminine voice rang outside, evidently looking for Jun, but instead of bringing him a warm feeling, he only felt worse. 

Jun’s instructor rubbed his glasses before he stood up,  **“Mrs. Wen, over here.”** The quick shuffling of footsteps got closer after the notice.

Jun flinched when the door burst open, revealing the large frame of his mom,  **“Oh thank the Founding Fathers! Junhui!”** Her arms opened wide to receive Jun in a hug, which he promptly ignored.

Julia stared at Jun’s hands that gripped his pants. She turned to the only person in the room she could talk to,  **“He accidentally harmed his classmate using his powers. It’s not his fault, but he needs to learn that he needs to avoid using his powers on a whim.”**

Julia nodded softly. She approached Junhui, slowly, as she was scared to further agitate the already distressed child,  **“Jun, please look at Mommy.”**

Jun’s beady eyes slowly stared back at Julia,  **“Mom- Mom am I bad? I almost hurt my classmates,”** tears built up over the sides of his eyes before they cascaded downwards to his cheeks.

Julia felt her heart break ever so slightly,  **“No baby, you’re not bad, you just made a mistake. Okay? You only need to learn about your mistake, you’re not bad or evil. Always remember that, okay?”**

Jun’s little nod confirmed that he understood. He wiped his face of tears before he looked back at his mom,  **“So-so should I go apologize to her now?”**

**“You should,”** Julia’s smile reached her eyes,  _ ‘He really inherited his Dad’s attitude.’ _ **“and you should make it up to her, okay?”**

Jun nodded more brightly this time,  **“Yes mom!”**

Julia smiled before sending Jun back outside. He waved his mom an enthusiastic goodbye before he rushed to his classmate.

**“Ma’am, not to sound like a bitch, but your son will end up becoming manipulative over time,”** Jun’s instructor finally chimed in,  **“And this one small mistake is just the beginning. We both know that him awakening as a Royal Incubi would cause many issues not only to you but to him too.”**

Julia heaved a heavy sigh,  **“I know that already, Charles. There’s no need to remind me.”** Charles only shrugged lightly before he sat in front of Julia,  **“I’m only saying. He needs someone who would guide him and one that is immune to his charms..”**

Julia nodded tentatively, her mind reeling to think of any race that would be able to withstand Jun’s charm magic.

**“The Dragons would be good candidates, but their complete lack of interest towards any lower beings is a headache,”** Charles mumbled subconsciously, rummaging through his own mind of any beings that would agree to guide a Royal Incubi.

**“I’ll take a stroll in the slave market,”** Julia stood up,  **“I’m sure many Red Demons or Orcs can be found there anyways.”**

**“You know they aren’t that physically appealing, nor are they that smart right?”** Charles asked in disgust, to which Julia only nodded.

**“You never know, a rare variant may have been born there.”** With that, Julia left the room. Charles let his gaze linger on the closed door before he returned his glare at the stack of papers on his desk. Jun’s problem may have been solved but the paperwork wasn’t. 

***

Wonwoo coughed up blood again, tucking his already scarred tail between his legs,  **“Useless piece of shit! Why are you so weak?! Aren’t you a Red Demon?! PROVE YOURSELF!”**

He choked up his tears for the hundredth time today,  **“Yes- yes sir. I will.”** He let the sharp air stab his lungs before he lifted the 1,000kg Orichalcum to its destination once more.

His eyes blurred slightly, losing focus once again which caused him to slip. Before he could even register the fall, a vicious whip met his skin again.

**“GO BACK TO YOUR CELL, USELESS BRAT! I’LL HAVE YOU KILLED TOMORROW IF YOU PROVE TO BE SO USELESS!”**

Wonwoo whimpered silently before he rushed back to the familiar cage. The rusty hinges opened up to welcome him, the disappointing him. His hands knowingly locked the cage, afraid of making any mistakes that would cost him another hundred whips.

Now in the safety of his cage, he let the exhaustion and fear override him. The sharp scars on his skin a bitter reminder of how weak he is.

_ ‘Why?! Why was I even born?! I was raised by monsters, then I was abandoned here. It hurts! I want to just-’ _

**“So you’re saying he’s half Kumiho and half Red Demon?”** A feminine voice cut through his thoughts,  **“Yes madam, he inherited Kumiho’s features but not the Red Demon strength, only the immunity. If I were you madam, I would personally ignore this breed. His Kumiho inheritance can’t even be accessed because of his Red Demon blood.”**

Another sharp pain directed to his heart. Wonwoo’s loathing only grew larger.

Kumiho demons were a variant of the Fox demons, who were famous for their illusion arts, the ability to shapeshift to any forms freely and even accumulating energy towards their nine tails. Meanwhile, Red Demons were famous for being immune to all types of magic, to the point that they earned the moniker ‘Magi Nemesis’. In exchange for their immunity of mana though, they were bestowed with supernatural strength, able to lift even mountains at the tips of their fingers. The downside to it is that they own the smallest IQ in all demon families, something Wonwoo took pride in not inheriting..

Wonwoo had to be the bad mix of both, physically weak and no magic whatsoever. No illusion magic, no shapeshifting, no super strength, only a pitifully weak body and lack of magic.

**“How much for him?” “Excuse me ma- ma’am?” “I said, how much for him?”**

_ ‘God, I wish that whoever the lucky slave is, that the woman is kind enough not to kill them after their 3rd day’ _

**“Jus-just 10 silver. Ma’am are you sure abou-” “Yes I am. Now, give me the contract. Let’s get this over with.”**

Hurried footsteps walked away, and another came close to Wonwoo’s cage,  _ ‘how lucky, at least the new guy next to me is getting sold.’ _

**“Hey big guy, get up.”** The same woman’s voice called out to Wonwoo, who sent a casual glance to the cage next to his.

**“No. You. Kumiho. I’m talking to you,”** this time Wonwoo sent a glance at the woman, shock displayed on his face.

Julia stared at the boy’s pitiful appearance, slowly discerning where and what type of torture such a young child has been exposed to.

_ ‘His body has been strained too much, he’s been whipped too many times and it overlaps with the stretch marks on him. They’re smart doing that, but the cruelty is too obvious.’ _ Julia shook her head in disappointment.

Wonwoo, however, took it the wrong way and thought that the woman was only there to rub salt to his wounds.

**“I get it! I’m weak and useless! Now go buy your slave or something! No need to rub it on me!”** He snapped before he lied down again, ignoring the flabbergasted woman to her thoughts.

**“Ma’am please forgive him, he’s always been unruly and hard to tame. I really think you should-” “I can manage by myself alright. No need to remind me. Just, give me the documents.” “Yes ma’am.”**

Wonwoo closed his eyes, ignoring the ear-piercing jiggling of coins and the sound of a cage being let go from its restrictions. He wanted the nightmarish reality to disappear again, to return to a time when he wasn’t subjected to this horror.

**“Get up, squirt,”** a venomous hiss tore his fantasy apart,  **“you’re lucky someone even** **_wanted_ ** **you. Now be grateful.”**

Wonwoo’s cage rattled aggressively under the man’s large arms. He forced his exhaustion to disappear for even a moment and confirm if he wasn’t going insane.

**“What do you mean? Someone bought me?”** His doubts weren’t unprompted, as he once experienced the same prank. He always makes sure to never fall for the same jokes.

**“You think I’m lying to you? What do I get out of that?! SCRAM!”** The man screamed once again, even forcibly grabbing Wonwoo by the neck and throwing him out of the cage.

**“Oof!”** He landed face first on the sharp gravel, earning himself another set of bruises and scratches. He lifted himself by his weak arms,  **“Do you need help?”**

The same woman asked him. She held out her hands to him, inviting as she could be.

Wonwoo spat on the ground,  **“So you can slam me down again? No thanks.”** His wobbly attempt at standing up wasn’t in vain, as he finally became able to stare at the woman (despite the height difference, Wonwoo knew he had to look intimidating at the moment.)

The woman looked at him funny and for a moment, Wonwoo didn’t know how to respond,  **“Come here.”** Her command was met with little resistance, her glare scaring Wonwoo.

He felt remorseful internally, wondering why he even dared oppose her,  _ ‘This’ll probably earn me 100 whips later. Where did I even gain the courage to do that?! Stupid, stupid Wonwoo, stupid stupid stupid!’ _

**“You’re my- ehem, you’re our slave now, and from now on, you’ll refer to me as Lady Julia, alright?”** The woman— apparently named Julia, showed him the slave contract. It even had Wonwoo’s bloodmark on it, so it was no doubt his.

**“You already marked it in the past, but just for confirmation. I want you to drop your blood here again, so I can be rest assured you give me complete consent to become our slave. Okay?”** Wonwoo nodded slowly. Although hesitant, he had to follow this woman’s demands, or he’ll be punished.

Blood Contracts and Blood Marks were widely known in the Black Market; more so in the Slave Market. It’s the (forceful) subordination of any being, be it monster, human, demon, hell there might even be the occasional angel. Once the slave’s blood is dropped on a specially-made paper, their souls become bound to the next person to drop their blood in it. Wonwoo doesn’t know how it works though, so he let the paper do its magic.

He bit his thumb with his sharp fang and smudged the blood droplet on the Contract. The woman- Julia, seems disturbed for a moment before she regained her cool,  **“Good. Now follow me, we have no time to waste.”**

And that’s how Wonwoo would set out to live a completely new life, one he never imagined at all.

***

**“Hey, Anas?”** Junhui held a small flower he picked up on the way. He wanted to apologize to his friend, he realized his wrongs so he wanted to apologize sincerely. He thought that a harmless flower and an apology would mend their friendship.

Anastasha looked at him, traces of a smile immediately shifted to horror.  **“GET AWAY FROM ME!”**

Jun was flabbergasted, he immediately tried to explain.  **“No, I won’t–” “GET AWAY FROM ME! MONSTER!”**

Anastha’s friends joined her in her screaming,  **“GET AWAY FREAK!” “YEAH, YOU’RE A FREAK! GET AWAY!”**

Slowly, more people joined in. Everyone who sympathized with Anastasha joined in casting Jun away.

He felt tears slowly build up in his eyes.  **“I wanted to apolo-”**

A sudden slap on his cheeks cut him off again,  **“I don’t care! You are evil! You don’t deserve to be my friend! Get lost!”**

Internally, something broke. Jun felt what would only be the first of his hardships as someone people considered as fake and manipulative. Right now though, he wanted to get away from all of them.

Slowly, he heard the “blood” of everyone near him.

Ever since he woke up on his 8th birthday, he’s been able to hear people’s blood. At first he was scared, even locking himself in his bedroom. By time, he grew used to it. He began to understand what people’s blood said. At first he was confused about what they implied, questioning the person themself what “Bondage” or “Fisting” meant (which got him grounded).

Once he learned how to listen to it, he also learned how to please it and control it. 

He listened to the blood, he heard whispers of self-righteousness, about social isolation, and he heard their want to appear much better than him.

_ “Shut up” _ he muttered to them. He felt his throat immediately go sore, but with his whisper the raging voices around him grew silent. A gnawing silence enveloped the room, along with the silent flow of blood from Jun’s nose.

Everyone kept shouting, yet no words came out. He’s always been proud of his powers, to be able to make anyone do his bidding. 

**“I wanted to say. I’m sorry for doing what I did to you, I don’t want to hurt you again, or do I want to put anyone in harm again. I’m sorry.”** He finally blurted out. He didn’t hear anyone’s voices or thoughts, so he quickly left the room.

Afraid that when he let go of his hold on them, he’d cry.

He kept his cool, leaving the room and heading to nowhere. Once his figure disappeared from their sights, their voices returned again.

_ “He’s so arrogant!” “I hate him so much! He’s always hurting us!” “I know right?! Look at Anastasha!” “He really doesn’t care about us, look. He just left the room, not even an apology to us!”  _

***

Wonwoo felt at comfort for once. He got to sleep in the carriage and the lady- er Lady Julia, didn’t seem to mind it. He felt grateful really, but the gnawing doubt within him only worsened as the ride elongated. 

Finally unable to constrain his curiosity, he spoke up “ **Uhm L- Lady Julia, er.. Where are you taking me?”** She glanced briefly at him, her cold gaze seems to have quickly assessed his entire spirit, “ **You’re going to the Wen Household, where you are to serve your new master, Wen Junhui.** ”

That seems fair enough, Wonwoo thought. The carriage had several gold linings that highlighted the colors of red and blue, it definitely meant that he was going to serve royalty (or be fed off to one, he knew how cruel some nobles can be)

Lady Julia seems to have noticed,” **Don’t worry, Jun’s just about your age. We really don’t need much from you other than to be his friend.”** She adorned a bitter smile, her gaze leaving Wonwoo’s and resting back to the endless expanse out the window, “ **You see, Young Incubi are prone to… expose their powers whenever they can. They tend to do as they please and would use their charms to make people do their bidding. Jun isn’t any different, really. He’s just a young boy who doesn’t know how to control himself.**

**“But that’s exactly why I need you to be his friend. You are unaffected by his charms, and you can help guide him to become a better person or how to properly use his powers..”**

Wonwoo reeled from the dump of information, but he finally understood his purpose. Well, at least he isn’t going to be killed off soon, he thought.

Finally at peace, he felt comfortable to fall asleep again, this time with less pessimistic thoughts itching their way into every crevice of his mind.

***

Jun’s feet were sometimes magical, being able to take him to many places where even he didn’t know. He never knew there was a pond in their school, but there was one in front of him at this moment. He scooted closer to the water’s surface, watching the ripples that bounced across the water’s surface.

He scrutinized his reflection, a young man with golden irises and pointy fangs that stuck out of his mouth. He remembers having a hard time pronouncing s and t- he still does, to be honest but it’s not as bad. 

He felt calmer now, now that he was away from his classmate’s thoughts and when he finally recollected himself. “ **Uhm- Uh Excuse me?** ”

Shocked, Jun looked behind him only to see one of his seniors (the different colored collar indicated so),  **“Uh, could you please move? This is kinda my spot, if you don’t mind”**

Jun nodded obediently, scooting out of the direct path to the pond. The guy smiled sweetly at him before briskly walking to the pond. He dipped his foot tentatively, letting the water soak his shoes and socks. This naturally piqued Jun’s curiosity, so he decided to ask.

**“Why are you letting your clothes go wet? Aren’t they gonna be soggy when you go back later?”** This seemed to shock the older, he stared at Jun with a questioning gaze,  **“You can see my true form right? With Magical Sensing?** ”

Now Jun got more curious, “ **What do you mean?** ” 

His senior seems to have found something funny, since he suddenly laughed out loud. Jun felt slightly offended at that but his senior was quicker to react,  **“Oh it seems nobody really taught you, here** ”

His senior opened his palms, manifesting a few water drops and letting it float in stasis, “ **What do you see?”** Jun felt more offended at that question, “ **Water droplets, of course! What else could it be?”**

“ **Oh dear, this is gonna be hard”** his senior muttered, before his eyes glowed a faint blue, making more water manifest in between the static water droplets earlier, “ **This is gonna be a rough crash course but it should help you. Listen up kiddo.**

**You see the water droplets that are stuck, right? Now, what is binding them in place? The simple answer is magic. I’m controlling my mana right now to hold these droplets in place, as you can see with these faint water lines. Now, all beings are able to sense magic to a certain extent, so it should have naturally opened for you. Try feeling where my mana is going through right now, use these lines as your guide.”**

Jun nodded slowly, following the blue lines with his eyes, feeling deeper into it. He stared… and stared… and star-

Suddenly, it felt like a zap of electricity. He began noticing how the water droplets weren’t actually stuck, but they were being carefully tossed in place by said lines. He slowly felt and noticed the several lines that swirled lazily around them, how it went across the wind and moved with the water, stilled like the rocks and swirled intensely like flames. 

He looked back to his Senior, who’s form started to change before his very eyes. The earlier raven black hair faded to a creamy white, his eyes that were black now were as white as pearls, Jun didn’t even know how he could see. What’s more, his senior’s skin started to show fins and scales, enveloping his whole body and finally his foot, where the once black shoes now were replaced by padded feet.

**“You’re a merfolk!”** Jun said in fascination, finally seeing his senior’s true form. He smiled at Jun, looking a bit proud, “ **You picked that up quite quickly, good for you! You must have quite the Magical Affinity huh?”**

Jun smiled at the compliment. It felt good to be complimented when he wasn’t telling people to, he thought.

“ **I’m Joshua by the way, Joshua Hong.** ” Joshua introduced himself, reaching out his padded hand towards Jun.  **“I’m Junhui, you can call me Jun** ” Jun took his hand, smiling at Joshua too.

“ **Oh you must be the talk of the classes lately! Nice to finally meet you!”** Joshua’s way of wording scared Jun, what if the other classes were talking badly about him?

Joshua seems to have taken notice- again, “ **Don’t worry, I’ve only heard good things about you. I heard you aced your piano piece the other day, that’s pretty cool you know?”**

Jun nodded, slowly calming down. He stared into the pond again, slightly hesitant to open up again.

**“Oh and sorry if I came off as rude earlier, i didn’t mean to,** ” Joshua spoke up again, his feet dipped in the water and lazily moving in circles, “ **I was about to skin out earlier, it was unsettling”**

“ **What’s skin out?”** Jun asked, his interest once again resparked. Joshua seemed more than happy to explain,  **“You see, whenever we Merfolk are out of any body of water, we slowly start to peel off our scales. It’s nothing major, really. We just need to dip our feet in some water and we’d grow them back in a matter of seconds!”**

“ **What happens when you don’t get access to water earlier?** ” Jun asked, his eyes curiously staring at the visible skin on Joshua’s arms, “ **Well, good question. We eventually start to have voice issues, like sore throats or heaving, then we could actually end up coughing seaweed, before we start to slowly lose our sight. I never heard anyone dying from skinning off, but it’s been a long time since Merfolks were freed from being enslaved so,”** Joshua watched his feet create ripples on the water surface.

Jun nodded,  **“Do the teachers let you go to this pond in between classes if you need to?”** Joshua chuckled lowly, “ **No, they don’t. I kinda just learned how to time it perfectly so I don’t have to heave in class.** ”

Jun subconsciously flared his mana, “ **That’s bullcrap! They know that it’s hard for your kind to stay out of water!** ” 

  
Joshua sadly smiled, “ **What can we do, we aren’t the majority anyways. We merfolk just have to suck it up, y’know? We’re used to this, no need to get mad or anything,”** Jun’s mana slowly unwinded, but his face was still scrunched in disgust.

Joshua seems touched by that, “ **Well, I still have classes. If you want to, you can stay here, this can be our little secret spot,** ” and maybe something about Joshua’s smile made Jun feel a bit touched. He nodded eagerly, flashing a smile and waving Joshua as he went away.

“ _ He wasn’t as half bad as they made him out to be, why do they spread such harsh rumors about an innocent kid? _ ” 

***

Jun lazily watched the passing scenario from his carriage window, lazily watching people pass by their lives and the lines that surround them. 

Ever since Joshua taught him how to sense magic, he’s been using it whenever he can. It was simply magical watching how mana swirled lazily through everything and nothing at the same time.

That also meant, however, that everything was too colorful or bright, so Jun didn’t open it actively. His back was starting to hurt too, though he’ll have to ask his mom about that. 

He grumbled to himself again, too lazy but also too bored. He could only sleep in his agonizingly long ride home.

***

**“We’re here, get prepared.”** Lady Julia woke Wonwoo, who sat up quickly. Too much trauma would do that to a person.

“ **Relax, you’re in my territory now, no one can harm you here** ,” She added sympathetically. Wonwoo nodded as a response, glancing out the window.

What greeted his eyes were enormous walls expertly crafted to look like it was as smooth as marble. Wild flora ran up the walls, yet it didn’t give it an unkempt appearance, rather accentuating the smooth walls and expertly blending in with the surroundings, giving it an illusion of a castle that grew from the soil.

Wonwoo looked closely and noticed small light spirits floating idly by the plants, whether they were the caretakers of said vines he didn’t know, but he could appreciate the additional beauty they gave to the castle. 

“ **Well, are you done sightseeing?”** Lady Julia teased, her eyes glinting in satisfaction. Wonwoo’s face flushed, embarrassed that he took too long appreciating the castle, “ **Y- Yes madam.** ”

Lady Julia seemed to care less. She reached out to open the carriage door. There weren't many servants that greeted them, only the chauffeur and a personal assistant to both Lady Julia and Wonwoo himself.

The servant that greeted him was a short grumpy man, probably a dwarf by the looks of it. “ **The fuck you looking at? Go get your shit cleaned first before you even dare exist around me, brat** ”

Wonwoo nodded, resting his gaze on his feet instead, “ **I- uh, I don’t- don’t know wher-”**

**“Don’t know where the damn bathroom is? Figured so. Follow me.”** The dwarf barely gave Wonwoo breathing room, immediately proving that being short didn’t mean he was a slow walker. 

He was led across a series of hallways, each one having a different colored carpet based on the cardinal directions. Wonwoo was thankful for that, or else he’d have been lost before he could even notice. Currently they were going across a series of green hallways, where more maids and servants bustled about. 

“ **Before you get any funny ideas, I’ll ground you down now. You are only allowed to walk the Green and Blue hallways. Only when you are summoned must you go through the Red, and you must never, ABSOLUTELY never, go down the yellow hallways.** ”

“ **What’s in the yellow hallway- Ow!** ” Wonwoo rubbed his hurt arm, the cause none other than the dwarf. “ **Don’t be an idiot, that’s where Prince Junhui resides. You never go near Prince Junhui.** ”

“ **Why not?** ” the longer these people talked about the prince, the more he seemed more like a villain instead of a young prince,  **“You see, he’s an Incubi. A Royal one to the boot, rarely appears in the family tree anymore you see. Last time we had a Royal Demon was still 25 generations ago!**

**“You see, these Royal Cocksuckers are little bastards. Definitely the innocent ones. They can speak Blood, a language nobody else other than them can speak, it’s a form of magic and it makes its victim susceptible to being manipulated. Prince Junhui would always end up making a servant admit their darkest desire. That’s why he’s dangerous as they come. Got it?** ” 

Wonwoo nodded, still trying to keep track of the path they’ve taken, “ **But- But I’m a Red Demon, I think I’m safe from him, right?”**

That seems to have interested the dwarf, “ **Interesting, I didn’t know those dumbasses could produce a human-looking child.** ”

Wonwoo shook his head, internally offended but also helpless against the comment, “ **I can thank my Kumiho genetics for that I guess,** ”

“ **Oho, a mixed? I bet you and that stupid Orc in town can get along well enough. His name is Mingyu, also Half Orc and Half Brainless Oaf.** ” Wonwoo felt bad for the Mingyu guy, this Dwarf had been nothing short of rude to every name he uttered.

**“Before we get you all cleaned up, remember that I’m your superior now. Name’s Jihoon, but it’s Woozi to you.** ”

Wonwoo nodded,  **“Thank you, sir Woozi,** ” Woozi nodded in response, turning tail and heading to another hallway. 

Wonwoo stared at the door he was led to, it had a blue box sign on it. Easy enough to remember.

Wonwoo turned the doorknob, taking notice of the large room and green overtones of the fabric. The bed’s sheets were as white as pearls while a green blanket wrapped over it. There was one window directly facing the door, covered by green drapes and a small table near it.

He walked towards the chest at the foot of the bed, He opened it slowly, revealing the same set of clothes that looked the same as Woozi’s except where Woozi’s had Red, his had Green lines. 

He headed towards the restroom, relieved that even though this new environment was new and confusing for him, he could finally take a proper bath and get changed to proper clothes.

***

Jun opened the carriage doors excitedly, rushing past the servants and knights and into the castle. His feet masterfully ran through the endless hallways, dancing from Green, Blue, Red, until he reached the Gold hallways. Feeling more free in his home turf, he dashed with joy to his room. 

“ **Jun?** ” His Mom’s voice halted him. He looked back to see his mom in her elegant robes and crown, beautiful as always, “ **Yeah, mom?** ”

His mom smiled softly, slowly walking until they were next to each other, “ **Mind taking my hand?** ” 

Jun nodded, linking his arms with his mom while they slowly walked towards his room. They rarely did this, but whenever they did, Jun knew there was something important that was going to happen. 

Every footstep in the empty corridor seems to pitter patter like rain back to him. Thinking about it now, the entire gold hallways were always empty, not a single soul other than him and his family ever walked here. 

When they finally reached Jun’s room, his mom sat on his bed. Jun took the courtesy of sitting on the study table. 

“ **Jun, you’re a growing child, you’re almost 10 now, and although you could sometimes be a bit childish, I personally believe that you deserve your own independence now.”**

Jun bit the inside of his cheeks, it seems like the conversation was more serious than anticipated.

“ **So, I decided that you’re gonna have to be accompanied by a personal servant from now on. He’s just your age, so you won’t have to worry that much.** ” Her calm smile reassured Jun for a bit, but his curiosity overcame his own senses again.

“ **Who is he? What is he like? Will he go to the same school as me?”** Julia chuckled at Jun’s innate curiosity. Her answer came in the form of three rapid knocks on the door. " **Come in!** ”

Jun looked at his mom, then to the boy who entered his room.

To say he was interested was an understatement.

“ **Uhm- Y-You called for me?** ” He said. The guy wore the typical servant attire, probably a lower one with the green line. Jun never saw him before, which meant he was fairly new.

“ **HI! You’re probably new here, I’m Prince Junhui Wen!”** Jun naturally introduced himself first. The guy seems to have flinched before he accepted Jun’s hand, “ **Won-Wonwoo** ”

Julia intervened at that moment, “ **Jun, Wonwoo here will now become your personal servant, so you better play nice. Okay?** ” 

Jun nodded quickly before redirecting his attention back to Wonwoo, “ **Say you wanna play a game with me? It will be fun I swear!** ” 

Julia smiled before silently leaving the room, leaving the two boys to their own devices.

**“Say, do you know how to play Secret Rock Paper Scissors?”** Jun asked, his eyes glittering with excitement, practically vibrating his joy to Wonwoo who’s hands he still hasn’t let go.

Wonwoo was basically shocked out of his skin with the progression, “ **I- I don’t, how- how do you pl- play?”**

Jun smiled wider, “ **First, we put our hands behind our back,”** promptly, he let go of Wonwoo to demonstrate.

**“Then we choose between Rock Papers or Scissors,”** He smiled wider at this,  **“Then we declare who won! Easy right?”**

**“But how will we know if we won or not?”** Wonwoo hesitantly asked. Jun responded as if it was natural, “ **I win always, so there’s no need for you to worry!”**

Wonwoo shrugged, taking that as an answer  **“Whenever you’re ready… I guess,”**

Jun smiled wider, his eyes quite literally glowing a faint gold,  **“Rock… Papers… Scissors..”**

**“SHOOT!”**

Jun’s grin wavered for a bit, but he still kept it straight. Wonwoo chose his pick… but Jun couldn’t read what he chose.

“ **Well- Well I won! Right?”** Jun said anyways, confident of his little trick succeeding him again.

**“Let’s take out our hands then,”** Wonwoo said, already counting to three. Jun almost changed his pick but decided against it.

When both of them showed their picks, Wonwoo won.

**“That’s unfair! Let’s go again!”** Jun huffed, not taking his first loss in his own game. Wonwoo felt a bit more confident at the game, so he naturally complied. 

They played several rounds, all of which had Jun on the losing end. They lost count of how long they’ve played, going on for rounds with Jun almost crying whenever he gets a lose streak.

A large yawn escaped Jun,  **“I’m tired, should we go to sleep?”** Wonwoo nodded in response, rubbing his eyes instead of replying.

**“Well, it was nice playing with you, Prince Jun,”** Wonwoo stood up, he bowed (or at least he tried to).

**“Just call me Jun! We’re friends now!”** He cut off,  **“Well- alright. It was nice playing with you Jun, but I have to go back to my room now,”**

That seems to have woken Jun back up, “ **What do you mean? Aren’t you going to sleep here?”**

**“Wh-what?”** He seemed more confused than before. Jun tilted his head and repliued,  **“But isn’t that how servants and owners do? I heard one of the maids say that before!”**

“ **But- But I already have a room for myself, wouldn’t it be useless if I sleep here?”** However, to a Prince who’s too stubborn, no logic shall work, “ **But you’re my friend now! Can’t we at least sleep here together?”**

He felt more pressured now,  **“But- but what if Lady Julia refuses? I- I don’t want to cause trouble!”**

That seemed to give Jun a better idea,  **“Then I’ll make her agree! Come on!”**

Before Wonwoo could even refuse, Jun was already dragging his hands through the long hallways and to where he assumed to be Lady Julia’s room.

The moon outside illuminated their way, enveloping them in a milky embrace of light. Wonwoo swore he saw something moving in the dark, but he didn’t have enough time to register it before they turned another corner and into the red hallway.

**“I- I’m not supposed to be here unless I was summoned,”** Wonwoo whispered to Jun, warily looking left and right. 

Jun barely gave him a glance, “ **Then I summon you here. Enough?”** He felt like he swallowed a bitter lump,  **“I mean, yeah I guess.”**

A few more minutes passed and they were now facing huge double doors, it had an exquisite marking of the moon on it, with little stars that illuminated in the dark.

Jun knocked three times. Not long after, Lady Julia appeared looking a bit disheveled, “ **Wha- Jun? What brings you here?”**

“ **Mom, I want Wonwoo to sleep with me!”** He replied proudly. He even puffed his chest to boot.

Lady Julia’s face immediately hardened, “ **Jun. Absolutely not. You are not allowed to participate in such acts when you’re too young.”**

Jun rebutted, “ **But you said it already! Wonwoo’s my personal servant now! He can sleep in my room!”**

Lady Julia’s eyes basically flared, “ **Absolutely NO, young man. You’re both too young, you barely need to feed yet!”**

“ **But we’re friends! Also the servants’ sleeping quarters are so dirty! Can’t Wonwoo sleep in my room instead?”**

That seemed to throw Lady Julia off guard, “ **What- wait. You mean a sleepover?”**

**“Well I was thinking more of Wonwoo moving to my room instead, but yeah! He’s my friend now!”** Jun said, tightening his grip on Wonwoo’s hand (who was too scared to even look at the two royalty fighting in front of him right now).

Relief visibly washed over her,  **“Ah, I’ve been too stressed today. Of course you can. I’ll prepare Wonwoo’s things tomorrow, go to sleep now.”** She chuckled a little over her own thoughts.

Jun smiled brightly, letting go of Wonwoo’s hand to hug his mom, “ **You’re the best mom! Goodnight!”**

She patted her son’s head,  **“Goodnight”**

After the small fiasco, he dragged Wonwoo again to their room.  **“See? Now you have to sleep with me!”**

Wonwoo stayed silent, nodding along. Somehow, he felt like this was only the beginning of many insane things he’d have to witness.

And he was right.

The next day after, Jun practically begged his father to let Wonwoo attend the same school. He kept reasoning that Wonwoo was his friend and how he wanted to bring his friend to school.

Somehow they grew up together. Wonwoo always sticking by Jun’s side and finding a new found interest in books, Jun slowly growing accustomed to his power and finding new friends who he knows aren’t faking him. One was Hoshi, a beastkin that was a tiger variant. He saw them playing Secret Rock Paper Scissors and he stuck to them like glue ever since, saying how cool their game was. No other reason. 

And Jun confirmed it, Hoshi’s blood didn’t reek of anything else other than wanting to play… and oddly being proud of his tiger traits.

He hasn’t heard from Anastasha ever since, he tried reaching out but she completely blocked out Jun. He felt sad but at the same time he’s learned how to move on from it. But at the loss of interest towards other people, he also found new things about himself the older he got. Naturally he learned about the vigour of sex, and maybe more about his nature as an Incubi.

_ When he was 13 _

Wonwoo kept staring at Jun, even though he had a book in his hands. Jun knew how weird it was for him to not read his book, so something must be wrong.

**“Is there something..?”** Jun let his words hang, waiting for Wonwoo to answer. He shook his head,  **“Nothing, I guess it’s only natural for you.”**

That set Jun’s curiosity further, “ **What’s natural?”**

Wonwoo pointed at his ear and eyes,  **“Your ears getting sharper and the your eyes, it’s kinda like the Serpentkin’s eyes, there’s a slit.”**

Alarms went off in Jun’s head, “ **Wait, WHAT?!?”** He snatched a quick look in the mirror and Wonwoo was right. His ears became sharper at the tips, while his pupils became sharper. 

He asked a person he could rely on, which was Joshua-hyung and his entourage of equally exhausted seniors.

Joshua-hyung said it was only natural for him to go through demonification, “ **Although a Royal Incubus IS rare, it isn’t rare for a demon to awaken demonic traits later than being born with them.**

**“Take Cheol for example, he’s a full Tiefling but he only gained his Tiefling traits when he was in 7th grade. You can compare it to puberty, I guess.”**

**“Hey! I take full offense at that!”** Cheol-hyung retaliated. He consciously touched his sharp nails. It was obvious that Joshua-hyung touched a sensitive topic, “ **I’m sorry Cheol-a”** He consoled, genuinely apologetic. He even caressed the tiefling’s hair with a small smile, significantly improving the sulking demon’s mood.

Jeonghan butted between them, “ **Well, it doesn’t really matter if you look more demonic, it runs in your blood! But if you like, just keep charms active on you, personally I prefer that y’know? Keeps me looking pretty but doesn’t cost me anything”**

Shua proceeded to slap Jeonghan, “ **You devil, that’s just hiding who you truly are instead of facing the problem!”** Jeonghan stuck his tongue out in response.

“ **But it IS a solution, if anything”** Cheol added.

Ever since that day, he’s kept a charm active on himself. He never knew he’d gain more weird features Wonwoo keeps pointing out. He even grew a pair of wings for crying out loud! It didn’t help out at all, because as Jun grew older, his physical traits weren’t the only ones that turned a more demonic tone. 

All the voices of everyone around him became louder. They always spoke things of trauma, of wanting stability in the form of feeding their ego, or being tamed. He learned things nobody his age should know, and it made it hard for him,  _ super _ . 

Imagine just living your life normally but somehow someone else’s horny thoughts invade your own. It’s even creepier when they’re lusting over someone Jun knew. He had nightmares when he had to imagine what the maids and the guards did when he accidentally passed by them.

He only felt comfortable around Wonwoo, who never spoke physically nor did his blood. Jun never understood why it was so silent, but he thinks it’s a good thing or he’d go insane. 

“ **Jun?”** Wonwoo’s baritone voice snapped Jun’s attention back. He was staring at the older with curious eyes, “ **Are you okay? You spaced out.”**

“ **Oh, I’m sorry.”** Jun replied, avoiding Wonwoo’s eyes as he refocused on his Magick Theories Papers, running both his hands and his mind. 

His eyes inevitably drew back up to Wonwoo, whose eyes remained on his books. He felt the little seedling of jealousy grow, why did his personal servant spend so much time reading a  _ book _ instead of pampering  _ him _ ? Isn’t that what he should do?

Jun rolled his eyes, furiously scribbling his Theories and  _ finally  _ finishing this project he procrastinated on. It sucks to not be able to bond with Wonwoo these days, but with their Graduation coming up, he had to cram.

~

**_“What did I tell you about procrastinating?”_ ** _ Wonwoo said with dead eyes, obviously tired of Jun’s whinings.  _ **_“BUT You didn’t remind me to do them early enough!”_ **

_ Wonwoo scoffed, “ _ **_I did, but you ignored me. Not my fault.”_ ** _ He groaned, before starting his hundreds of requirements. _

_ ~ _

“ **FINALLY!”** Jun cheered, glad that he finally finished and didn’t have to worry about anything for the moment. He slumped on the table, draping his body dramatically.

His hands fell on Wonwoo’s arms, who promptly avoided and resumed his reading, “ **Aren’t you even gonna congratulate me or anything?”** Jun whispered, feeling grumpy again.

“ **I would,”** Wonwoo flipped a page, “ **But you still have one more left to do”**

“ **What?”** Jun immediately sat up, scared that he missed one more requirement. Wonwoo chuckled,  **“Relax, it’s just some Practical Magic”**

Jun slumped back, at least it really was nothing major. He felt exhaustion claw him up, so he closed his eyes to take a small nap. Or so he hoped. Wonwoo’s hand found its way on top of his head, running softly across his hair and enveloping Jun in a warm feeling inside.

“ **I’m proud of you, y’know? You always work hard, my Prince.”** He whispered, before retrieving his hand and reading once again. That helped calm Jun even more, feeling satisfied and content he fell asleep on his studying table.

***

Wonwoo closed the book he was reading, watching the oh-so respected and feared prince lay on his study table like it was a bed. Fascinating how he could basically kill everyone in a 50 mile radius but he chooses to spend his time sleeping on his table and procrastinating on his schoolwork. 

_If he wasn’t so damn kissable_   
  


Wonwoo erased the thought. Ever since he’s started to get comfortable around Jun, he’s had these  _ funny _ thoughts of kissing the prince, of running his hands down his supple skin—

He stared at the demon’s slightly parted mouth, how the fangs peek out in a way that mesmerizes Wonwoo. His gaze drifted further to the small skin that was visible from his angle. 

A lump formed in his throat, tempted to reach out and  _ feel  _ that skin under his touch, how his prince would respond— he wanted to discover things he hasn’t yet, and it’s not helpful that Jun drills those ideas into his head.

“ **Wonwoo?** ” Lady Julia’s voice cut off his thoughts once again, thankfully. “ **Is he sleeping again?** ” 

“ **Yes, M’Lady”** Wonwoo bowed respectfully, showing the respect the nobility deserved and consequently hiding the red from his face.

Ever since growing up as Jun’s servant, he’s learned noble etiquette and much more. He just becomes lax when it comes to Jun, who forces him to be as informal as possible.

“ **What am I to do with him, really,”** She sighed, wiping her imaginary sweat while smiling at Wonwoo, “ **I’m really glad you look after him so well, at least he isn’t outcasted or outclassed.”**

**“The pleasure is all mine, M’lady”** He bowed again. Lady Julia seems to be in disagreement, but left it to the air as she shook her son awake.

“ **You know… I’m not in complete disagreement with true love,”** She said again, “ **But make sure you take care of him.”**

“ **Of who? What?”** Jun wiped the sleep from his eyes. How quick was he to sleep that he’s already yawning? 

“ **Nothing to worry your little head about, my little bat,”** Lady Julia poked his nose, causing Jun to complain and make her leave.

She giggled, “ **As you command, your highness.”** After bowing dramatically, she made a beeline for the door, quickly leaving as quick as she left.

Jun looked like he wanted to sleep further, but with what Wonwoo thought of earlier, that would most likely be the worst idea.

“ **I’m going out, anything you want to get?”** He asked, slipping a bookmark on the page he left his book on.

Jun pouted, “ **Don’t leave me alone! I won’t be able to sleep properly!”**

“ **But,”** Wonwoo scratched his head, too tired to even d(eb)ate with his master, “ **I’ll be quick. Please?”**

Jun acted like he took his time thinking, even scrunching his nose and furrowing his brows for added effect, “ **Nope!”** and as if a smile would make it better, Jun smiled.

Helpless as usual, Wonwoo agreed. Fighting with temptation and his feelings for hours on end as Jun made some very  _ very  _ questionable sounds in his sleep.

***

“ **I’m just saying! He should stop being all that- that- THAT! Around me! His not-so-faithful servant!”** Wonwoo whined, angrily snipping away at the vines that grew in Jun’s personal garden.

“ **Well, not our fault, so please snip more carefully”** Vernon said, holding the plant Wonwoo just cut softly, letting it heal properly.

“ **Yeah man, just tell the Prince you like him! Easy as that!”** Dokyeom dangled his legs from above the giant flower in the garden. 

He was currently talking to the only residents in Jun’s garden— the Twins, Vernon and Dokyeom. 

The twins were Forest Spirits; specifically Dokyeom is a Dryad while Vernon is a Treant. Both have lived in Jun’s garden ever since they gained sentience (a playtime gone wrong when Jun accidentally gave a flower and a sapling sentience) and have grown older and wiser every day with them communicating the old flora in the vicinity.

“ **Sounds easy,”** Wonwoo sulked, slowly nipping at the leaves this time, “ **But you two aren’t in my situation. You wouldn’t even understand”**

The two scoffed, “ **You say that as if we didn’t inherit our ancestor’s knowledge that lasts millenia.”** Vernon rudely made the plants overgrow a small bit. Enough to be out of place and for Wonwoo to have to redo everything again.

“ **Okay Boomer”** He grumbled before retrimming the plants, causing the twins to laugh their asses off.

“ **Never gets old”** Dokyeom gracefully slid off the humongous flower and landed like a gymnast, even bowing when Vernon cheered him up. Wonwoo watched as the two continued to bicker back and forth, inevitably jealous and longing to also have his own sibling.

“ **YOU GUYS!”** Seungkwan’s voice rang out, his wings flapping ever so slightly to help him accelerate. 

“ **Hey,”** Vernon greeted, obliviously glowing at the sight of the fae. He didn’t even realize the vines that grew around him. 

Seungkwan, well, he’s Seungkwan. A Fairy that they met and somehow became attached to Vernon ever since he laid his eyes on him. Who knew that Plant Spirits pass down their soulmates to their children? 

Not only that, Vernon was given two— Seungkwan AND Dino, a Half Dragon. Talk about winning in the lottery of love.

What’s more heartbreaking was Dokyeom ALSO had two soulmates— Mingyu the Half Orc and Minghao the Djinn. They met once and they’ve never stopped talking about each other ever since (Wonwoo just wanted to be happily single for fuck’s sake).

Seungkwan smiled back, hugging the treant before waving at Dokyeom, who waved back just as enthusiastically. He ran up to Wonwoo and nudged him which inevitably got him a threat about cutting his wings off.

“ **Geez, who shat in your breakfast?”** Vernon had to hold Seungkwan before he attempted anything funny. Wonwoo rolled his eyes and returned to gardening, looking away at the suddenly affectionate couple.

Seokmin piped up, “ **He’s whining about his crush with the Prince again, as usual”** He snickered at Wonwoo who flushed at the insult on his rant.

“ **It’s not a mere** **_complaint_ ** **and it’s definitely not something small, okay?!”** Wonwoo growled, receiving nothing but a crowd of sarcastic approvals.

He returned back to trimming, but a voice caught his attention instantly, “ **What’s not small?”**

Jun stood at the entrance, his face a bit sweaty and red still painted his face. Wonwoo’s eyes inevitably ran up and down, capturing the image in his head.

“ **It’s— no it’s nothing,”** Wonwoo quickly replied.  **“They were just annoying me, as usual.”**

“ **Oh Won Won~”** Jun ran up to Wonwoo and pinched his cheeks  _ very tightly _ , “ **You’re so easy to annoy, that’s why!”**

**“Ow ow ow ow!”** He slapped Jun’s hands away. Jun laughed and let go, fully intent on annoying him further.

“ **Oh, why did you drop by?”** Vernon asked Seungkwan, who was still cuddled up to him. He looked back at the treant with confusion before he snapped his fingers.

“ **Dino wanted to show us a new Magic Core that was made by his forefathers! He apparently awoke his bloodline further and saw more Memories!”** Seungkwan beamed, letting his voice be heard by the prince, the helpless servant, and the lonely guy in a corner.

Vernon lit up at the mention of Dino, further when he heard about the good news, “ **Really? Then let’s go now!”**

Wonwoo nodded, excited about the idea of discovering something new (and who wouldn’t back down to the idea of getting an away time from his crush? Even if that meant having to suffer with the couple)

“ **I’ll also drop by! I bet I’d be able to make a pretty accessory from the core!”** Jun snickered, clutching at the leather choker he wore around his neck. Of course, Wonwoo’s eyes inevitably wandered there, staring  _ too longingly  _ at the way the accessory wrapped around Junhui’s neck perfectly-

“ **WONWOO! Go get your things!”** Dokyeom screamed into his ear. Wonwoo swore he’d have snipped the Dryad’s ears off, but decided against it and went to the Prince’s room.

“ **Wait up!”** Jun called, running up to match Wonwoo’s pace.

When they were finally walking at the same speed, Jun slowed down. He linked their arms together before walking again. Wonwoo stared at their connected arms, then to Jun. He wondered if the Prince was doing it to tease him, or if everything he did was genuine— overthinking was a bitch.

He thought that maybe being as dumb wouldn’t hurt, then he wouldn’t have to think about complicated feelings at all. He’d also be able to avoid the faint humming of the man beside him right now, how their hands slowly laced together as they approach their unceremoniously shared room. He’d love to just stop thinking—

But he can’t.

“ **Won won?”** Jun asked, nudging Wonwoo from his thoughts, “ **A little help here?”**

“ **Oh,”** He promptly helped the prince pack his things. A little bit of rations for the journey, a few tools he can use, clean water, and a weapon.

Specifically, their weapons were a Spiked Whip (Jun) and a Bow (Wonwoo). 

“ **That seems to be about it!”** Jun smiled triumphantly, dusting his hands and helping Wonwoo up. 

When their items were packed and ready, Wonwoo picked up a small instrument he’d come to love after the years— a flute that Woozi passed to him. He didn’t know the specifics, but apparently someone left for the flute in the castle with a note that said ‘To whoever is talented enough, become its new master’.

From word-of-mouth, Woozi apparently played it 2 days and 2 nights in a row until he deemed it ‘obedient’ enough for everyone to use. For whatever reason, Hoshi heard the playing and never left Woozi’s side for the entirety of it. He quickly became Woozi’s new enemy and he isn't afraid to show his evident anger against the beastkin.

“ **Let’s go ask Mom first, then we’ll go get going.”** Wonwoo nodded at Jun’s plan. He knew the Queen wouldn’t really refuse but it was still nice to ask.

***

“ **Tell me again, how did you all end up following us here?”** Wonwoo exhaled heavily through his nose, watching the massive gathering of people that were now trailing their carriage.

“ **Well—”** Cheol began, scratching the back of his ear shyly, “ **Y’know, we wanted to support Dino! He’s.. He’s been frustrated about this Magic Core thing since he’s gained any memory of it, so I- we wanted to see through the end of it!”**

Joshua nodded, tapping the Tiefling’s back reassuringly, “ **No harm meant, No harm done.”** Minghao remarked.

Wonwoo rubbed his eyes out of frustration, “ **I would’ve understood your intentions, but we are moving in a TOO large group!”**

And he was right. With the amount of carriages running along, one would easily mistake them as a band of merchants. It’ll only be more difficult if bandits start to target them.

“ **Look, with our size, we could all fit in one carriage, then let 2 trail along. Sounds good?”** Cheol piped up, looking around the crowd of confused adults. They all seemed to approve of his idea, so they quickly rearranged their items and sortied.

“ **Now that that’s out of the way,”** Jun whispered, his eyes glowing a low hint of gold around the rims, “ **I’ll just do this real quick and-”**

Wonwoo watched as sweat dropped down everyone’s backs, staring nervously around the carriage and clutching their chests. He couldn’t relate to them since he didn’t have any mana sense, but he’s pretty sure they’re fearing the amount that Jun’s pouring out at the moment.

“ **Done!”** He poked a thumbs up at Wonwoo, who nodded and returned one too. Jun smiled and returned to sorting the bed he’ll sleep on for the journey.

“ **Psst,”** Dino whispered next to Wonwoo. He glanced at the Half Dragon, who promptly whispered back “ **I know I said something about this being my stuff and all, but try not to eye fuck on the whole journey please?”**

Wonwoo hit Dino’s head lightly, “ **Says the person who’s in the same carriage as his two other soulmates. Go get a life!”**

Dino snickered, running up to Vernon and Seungkwan to further piss off Wonwoo. Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the childishness of the Half Dragon but refused to talk further.

“ **Yoooo!”** Hoshi butted next to him. He passed a Fruit Juice, “ **I found this on the way! Old lady was nice to give me a discount!”**

Wonwoo stared skeptically at him, “ **You sure this is safe?”**

Hoshi nodded eagerly, “ **I already drank two cups! I can go for more!”**

Wonwoo nodded, finally giving the beverage a try.

It had a bitter flavor that burned his throat, but followed by a sweet aftertaste. He thought it tasted familiar, though he didn’t know from where.

“ **I’ll go pass this around, go sulk in your corner here!”** Hoshi stood up. He dusted his pants before proceeding to pass his drink to the rest of the gang.

Wonwoo watched them all drink it, passing around comments about how it tasted nice and how they should all buy some when they got back. He decided to rest for now. He’ll take up night duties later so it’s better to get some sleep. He also had nothing better to do, so sleeping sounded very tempting.

He crawled to his sleeping bag. It was made from worn out leather stuffed with a form of cotton, making it rough to the touch but comfortable to lay on. He had to wear it down when he got it because the texture kept giving him a weird feeling.

Once fully wrapped around, Wonwoo slowly fell asleep. Totally not seeing Jun by his peripheral and totally not feeling his chest flutter at him smiling.

Totally  _ not _ .

***

The night was still, Wonwoo noted. It was fascinating how animals skittered and ran along, hiding from predators.

They set up camp in the middle of a clearing near a lake. The carriages formed a semicircle facing away from the water to form as a buffer in case they need to run away. They also refrained from setting anything on fire to avoid making a smoke.

With the security of the camp, he just had to watch for any suspicious movement. Which meant he had some freedom to play the flute and bask in the moonlight.

He climbed up the carriage’s roof. He sat at the wooden support and stabilized himself. Once satisfied, he clutched the instrument near his mouth. He closed his eyes to calm himself, before he started to play a piece.

Regulating his breath, he played a melody that reminded him of the cold embrace of the moon, of the silent crickets that watch over them. He played a tune that sounded like the cold earth where they tool shelter, of the water that sung a silent wave not far from them.

He didn’t even realize how long he kept playing, too immersed to notice the faint white light that faintly grew behind him. 

After finishing the piece, he drew a heavy breath. He felt satisfied.

“ **You play so magnificently.”** Jun said, his eyes trained on Wonwoo. 

“ **Holy-!”** It was an understatement to say he jumped out of his skin. Wonwoo glared at the prince, clutching at his now racing heart, “ **hasn’t anyone taught you to not scare people?”**

“ **You did,”** Jun commented, “ **but you’re also too immersed in your piece you didn’t even hear me knocking on the carriage.”**

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, cutting the argument at that. He didn’t want to argue with Jun, maybe because he couldn’t handle staring too long at him or that he couldn’t stay mad. Either way, he decided to be the bigger person.

“ **Well, thanks. I learned it from Woozi,”** He glanced at the sleeping dwarf, who was being smothered by Hoshi in his sleep.

Jun kept staring at him, which made Wonwoo unsettled, “ **Is there anything wrong?”**

“ **You never told me about your childhood, just realized.”** Jun blurted.

“ **Well, I never really had anything to talk about, I guess.”** Wonwoo shrugged, returning his gaze on the moon.

Jun also watched the moon, “ **Well, I’ll still listen, y’know?”**

He chuckled at that, “ **Prince, I don’t think you’re cut for my past.”**

“ **Oh really?”** Jun leaned close, “ **Try me.”**

“ **Back off first,”** He lightly pushed Jun away. Jun still squinted his eyes, but promptly backed off.

He sighed, suddenly finding a stray leaf interesting, “ **Well, my childhood… where should I even start?”**

He sighed, “ **I don’t know, the very first memory I have is a hell like place. When I learned how to walk, I was forced to run laps. When I learned how to talk, I was forced to lie and to trick people. I always cried, I always ran to my parents so they could stop the pain.**

**“But they were the first to throw me in harm’s way. I almost burnt to death, but I was forced to walk it off and to continue. They always had this form of obstacle I had to face and I don’t even understand half of it!**

**“Eventually, both my parents deemed me useless. They berated me for being so useless, how did I fail to be the best and why was I even alive. They sold me to the Black Market, where I stayed for a year.**

**After a year of suffering whips and cuts, Lady Julia saved me, then I met you, then the rest I think you can guess.”**

Wonwoo spun the flute by his fingers, watching the green instrument grow blurry due to speed. 

**“I’m… I’m sorry,”** Jun whispered. Wonwoo glanced at him, “ **Why are you sorry?”**

“ **Because, I- I don’t know. I just feel like I’ve suffered way less than you but I keep complaining about stuff. I… I don’t know.. I’m sorry.”** Jun hugged his legs close, hiding behind his face behind his knees.

“ **That’s ridiculous, you don’t have to feel sorry!”** Wonwoo subconsciously held Jun’s hand “ **We both grew in different circumstances, that doesn’t mean what we experienced are heavier than the other.”**

Jun stared at his hand, then back to Wonwoo. His words must have had some sort of effect because Jun’s eyes started to water while a smile slowly found itself on his face.

“ **You’re right.. but still—”**

“ **Shh”** Wonwoo shushed him, staring at the empty space in front of them. As if on cue, the trees rustled and bent. Trees parted as if a king had graced them.

“ **Who-”** Jun held Wonwoo’s shirt tight, focusing on the presence that now loomed over them. His breath started to get heavy, like he’s pressured by something  _ giant _ .

“What brings you here?” A voice rang out from everywhere and nowhere. They looked around them but they couldn't find who spoke, which made Wonwoo more wary than before.

“ **We mean no harm, we’re resting here for the night.”** His diplomacy kicked in at the moment, choosing to set an equal conversation first lest he endangers the others who are asleep.

“Hmm, I smell the scent of a Dragon among you, are they in search of our legacy?”

Jun nodded, “ **He is indeed searching for the legacy that he inherited.”**

The trees started to flatten, like how a bed would sink in when someone lays down, “Interesting. How many legacies has he found?”

“ **He’s found 12, and is now looking for the 13th.”** Wonwoo started to get wary with how honest Jun is. They don’t even know who they’re talking to, it’ll be dangerous to spill this much information to a complete stranger.

“ **Jun,”** He whispered, “ **We don’t know who they are, we bett—”**

Jun held his hand tighter, “ **Shit, I forgot you’re blind to magic!”**

Jun leaned in close, “ **We’re talking to a Dragon right now, or at least a Spirit of one, so let me handle this.”**

At the mention that they are facing a Dragon right now, Wonwoo shivered and stood taller. He knew nothing about Dragon ethics or how to communicate with those Ancient Beings, so it’s really better to let Jun handle it.

“Interesting… a Dragonborn that’s on their 13th legacy and a Fox Spirit with no magic… and a Royal Incubi too… truly a sight that brings back memories.” A chuckle resonated everywhere. 

“I’ll help you complete your friend’s legacy, but you have to pay the price. An experiment for an experiment if you will.”

“ **What do you mean?”** Wonwoo asked.

“Simple. You offer yourself to me and I’ll let your friend over here retrieve the core for your friend, simple as that. You both don’t have to see your friend suffer the Dragon’s Hell and you receive a wonderful investment.”

“ **Sacr- SACRIFICE?! You’re telling us to sacrifice Wonwoo?!”** Jun stepped in front of Wonwoo to protect him. A feeble attempt but Wonwoo was touched.

“You Royal Incubi will never understand.” The dragon merely replied.

“So, what do you say, Fox Demon?”

Wonwoo gulped, “ **You said something about an experiment… I’d like to know more, in case I end up dying.”**

“Sharp as a knife, like you were long ago.” Suddenly, Wonwoo’s surroundings disappeared. He’s in a pure white space and in front of him sat an Emerald skinned Dragon. It had a majestic poise, its slick and slender body swayed like the wind. 

“We meet once again. It’s been 500 lifetimes, if I remember correctly.” It spoke, eyes focused on him only.

“ **I … I don’t remember meeting you, I’m sorry.”** He bowed.

A loud laughter rang out, “HA! Still respectful even after all these years, you really never change.”

Wonwoo scratched his head, unable to understand what the Dragon was talking about.

“Ah yeah, the ‘experiment’.” It spoke, “It’s not really an experiment, more like a rite you always pass through in your lives.

“Ah, I remember the time when YOU were the Royal Incubi and Jun was the Fox Demon, you two just never stopped annoying the rest of us! And then there was this time when you both were incarnated as humans! Truly a disaster trying to reach you!”

Before Wonwoo knew it, a bluish sprite hovered before him. It reflected Wonwoo’s face, but it constantly shifted in subtle ways. 

At first he saw the regular him, before it shifted into one with feline features. He also saw one which had the same exact traits as Jun, and another one where he lacked any defining demon traits.

“ **What.. what is this?”** His eyes never left the orb, too mesmerized watching the hundreds upon hundreds of traits he adapted.

“Like I said, your past lives! It’s hard trying to make all 13 of you remember your lives you know? It’s always one of you who wasn't born or only one survived!”

“ **Past lives… so everyone I know… they all were associated with me at a time in the past?”** He returned his gaze at the Dragon, which now adapted Dino’s look.

“Yeah! Oh and once you’re back and stuff, tell myself— er, tell Dino that I- gah this is hard” Dino– or the dragon that took on Dino’s form, frowned deeply.

“Whatever! Tell Dino to just eat all the legacies! He can melt them with my— HIS breath!”

Wonwoo nodded, catching the Dragon’s intentions, “ **You’re the Dino in one of our lives, I assume?”**

“Oh PLEASE! I barely am!” Dino waved it off, “I was just left by the original to keep everyone’s memories intact! Look, I barely got past last lifetime’s quota! Only Dokyeom, Vernon, Woozi, and now YOU got your memories back! It’ll be hell now to account for the gaps in lives.”

Wonwoo nodded. He stared at the 10 floating orbs, all reflecting the faces of a few more people he knew. The one that caught his attention was Jun’s, but instead of checking it out he kept still where he was.

“So? Go absorb that and go back!” Dino shooed him away finally. He smiled before touching the orb.

***

“ **Wonwoo? Wonwoo!”** Jun kept shaking Wonwoo’s shoulders. Ever since the Dragon talked to him, he hasn’t woken up. Jun was starting to worry now.

“He’s waking up now. That’s one part of the agreement, so I shall fulfill mine now.”

From Jun’s eyes, the humongous mass of magic started to rearrange itself to a sphere. At first it was scattered, growing more compressed quicker until it became a glowing sphere that has manifested in the physical world.

Wonwoo twitched and caught Jun’s attention. He stared at him, not realizing the white sphere rushing at them quickly. He held Wonwoo’s hands closely, scared for his life.

“ **Wonwoo!”** Jun shook Wonwoo who clutched on his clothes.

Suddenly, their weights shifted from beneath, wind started to howl while gravity made them quickly descend. The wide open skies replaced the dark forest answered for itself— they were both falling (literally) and quickly at that.

“ **WONWOO!”** Jun clutched at Wonwoo’s hands, watching as the harsh winds blew his hair out of proportion. Wonwoo weakly held his hands back, his awareness flickering like a candle flame in a stormy night.

Jun felt an unreasonable fear overtake him, the weak force behind Wonwoo’s grip and the lack of land in sight brought him panic. He didn’t even think to use the wings he hid nor the magic he had. His eyes focused on Wonwoo and only him.

Wonwoo whispered something incoherent, his message lost at the maddening whistle of the wind. He tried getting closer, only to result in vain as Wonwoo passed out in his arms. 

“ **WONWOO!”** He held tighter, his hands grasped at his clothes that it almost tore off, “ **WONWOO! WAKE UP!”**

Soon, large bodies of water came into sight. Jun’s tears fell only for them to fly up again, “ **PLEASE.. Please Wonwoo, please!”** However, his pleads fell on deaf ears.

Soon, sounds of crashing waves accompanied the cacophony of wind and tears, a sad melody composed of his grief and new found fears.

“ **NO!”** He held Wonwoo close, hugging him and even burying his face in his chest. He didn’t know what to do at the moment other than to hide from everything.

Before his body could even register it, saltwater began to fill his lungs. His clothes seeped with cold water and the pain from falling finally registered. 

He screamed out in pain, only to fill his mouth with searing pain. Bubbles formed out of his mouth while the remaining air in him escaped to the surface. Unsurprisingly, Wonwoo was the same. However, unlike him who felt all the pain and fear, his face remained peacefully sleeping.

Laborious as it is, Jun’s entire body shook. His will replied and his instincts kicked in, unfurling his wings underneath the water to serve as his propellers. He held Wonwoo while he battled with the waves, trying to reach the surface.

One thing Jun didn’t know after years of keeping his wings beneath restrictions and enchantments, was that it grew to three times his size. Its lone spines and thin membranes connecting it served as wonderful thrusters. In no time at all, they’re already floating at the surface, coughing out the water in exchange of air.

Ironically, Jun’s eyes never left Wonwoo, no matter how painful it got. He didn’t mind that his numerous enchantments and charms were unfurling, revealing all his demonic traits in their full glory. His sclera turning as black as the void, canines growing sharp while his tail coiled around Wonwoo’s waist. He didn’t even mind the horns that grew on his temples, all because his focus wasn’t on saving himself, but the man in his arms.

Mustering up the will, he inhaled a mouthful of air and…

  
  


Kissed him.

He let the soft velvets of Wonwoo’s connect with his, forcibly opening his mouth and blew all the air he had into his mouth. Jun didn’t know what else to do so he followed his instincts and became Wonwoo’s breathing system.

Still, his efforts are slowly dwindling. The harsh waves kept stuffing his nose with water, impeding his breath and making him lose focus. Despite that, he kept on inhaling and giving Wonwoo air, nothing would stop him from doing so.

His efforts finally bore fruit when Wonwoo started coughing out the water he swallowed. Hope reignited Jun’s determination, but before he could even gather his breath, Wonwoo pressed his lips further.

Before he knew it, his body weakened into the kiss. Ironically, it felt like  _ he _ was casted under a spell. Wonwoo’s jagged breath drowned out the sounds around them. His hands held his back with care and passion- a balance of both desire to consume, _ to destroy, _ and at the same time to nurture,  _ to protect _ .

Jun’s hands clung to Wonwoo’s neck, trying to find anchor in the man in front of him. Numerous emotions kept stirring in his chest, waves upon waves of relief, fear, realization, and longing all blooming into a maelstrom that fell through his eyes. 

He loved Wonwoo, he realized. He wanted nothing but him. No magic, no royalty shit. His raw desires revolved around the man that has been with him at his lowest, the person he couldn’t understand or read yet he so  _ cravingly _ desired.

Finally, his body called for air. A small tap into Wonwoo’s neck and they both broke off. 

Wonwoo weakly smiled, “ **Damn, first thing I wake up to is you kissing me? Can’t I even breathe?”**

Blood rushed to his neck at the comment, “ **I was trying to resuscitate you! You were the one to suddenly press into the kiss! Jerk!”** A light slap and Wonwoo was sent laughing fits. 

They both stayed in the moment, ignoring the raging waves or the strain of having to stay afloat. Their bodies didn’t drift further, hands laced over the other’s body, “ **I’m sorry** ” 

Wonwoo raised his brows at that, watching in great attention as Jun nibbles his lower lips, “ **I.. guess I got so scared of losing you. We met a** **_dragon_ ** **back there, and I had no reassurance you’d come back to me. Call me spoiled or selfish, but I wanted nothing but to protect you back then. I… I don’t know how long I’ve been avoiding this, but I like you Wonwoo.**

**“No, scratch that. I want you. You’re meant to be mine. I won’t allow you to be separated from me again. I don’t want to watch you fall and** **_die_ ** **in my arms again without being able to-”**

He didn’t even get to finish his heartfelt speech when a pair of red lips met his once again.It felt like a gentle breeze, a light fog that gives you chills at dawn. Wonwoo felt like the embodiment of a static space filled with white noise, the feeling of watching the birds out of your window while the day passes by. He was always there, always everywhere. 

His kisses were nothing short of captivating. His light pecks peppering Jun with assurance- a silent reminder that he won’t leave. His thumbs that ran circles on his lower back setting his mind at ease. He was the calm between the storm surging everywhere.

Not long after, they separated once more. This time, Wonwoo cupped Jun’s cheeks, staring directly at his eyes, “ **You… You have no idea how long I’ve been silently admiring you. Gods, Jun, you were always too playful for your own good. You have no idea how much I adored you by the side, always watching your mischievous smile light up whenever you’re up to no good. You’re so bad for my heart, you have no idea.”**

Jun can’t help but get flustered at that/” **Hey! I don’t always** **_intend_ ** **to do those!”**

Wonwoo was having none of it though, causing the older to pout in defiance.

Wonwoo’s hands incidentally rubbed at the base of his wings, the wet leather-like texture immediately shifting under the younger’s touch, “ **I’m glad you finally opened these, I was wondering how long you planned to keep them tucked behind you, y’know?”**

Jun seemed taken aback at that, “ **What- you mean you always saw it? And even knew its existence?”**

Wonwoo nodded, curiously looking at Jun, “ **Yeah, you always had your tails and wings tucked behind you like they were constricted or something, I thought you were just considering the space you were walking in.”**

“ **I hid these with charms! Several layers in fact! How- how did you see them?”** Jun’s bewilderment continued to grow, his brain working overtime to remember if he  _ really did _ cover his demonic traits with magic.

Wonwoo showed a face of enlightenment, however he quickly wiped it off. “ **I’ll answer that after we get what we need here, after that we can answer our questions and perhaps…”** a sneaky hand snaked all the way to Jun’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

He flushed harder at the gesture, swatting away the hand from his ass, “ **Just because I confessed does not give you the right to grope me, or maybe you’re forgetting that I can literally leave you to drown right this instant?”**

Wonwoo immediately backed off, a playful smile still hanging by his lips, “ **Whatever you say, my lord.** ”

It didn’t quell Jun’s embarrassment, but unless they can get out of their situation he won’t be able to do anything to him anyways.

“ **How are we going to find a core here anyways? We’re quite literally in the middle of nowhere and we are going to drown if we stay any longer”**

Wonwoo closed his eyes for a moment, filtering through his memories before he audibly cheered.

“ **We need to go to the deepest part of the ocean for this one, where the world’s natural pressure and magic phenomena collides, forming a protective bubble for the core!”**

Jun couldn’t help but become curious at the information, “ **How did you even know about that?”** Wonwoo shrugged, unable to answer him too.  **“But before we descend, we need to be able to breathe, think you can do that?** ”

Jun scoffed before willing the power of air to surround them, forming an airtight bubble that stopped the water from flowing inside. Seeing that, Wonwoo couldn’t help but comment, “ **Damn, this would have been more convenient instead of having to fall and swim, huh?”**

“ **Look, I panicked okay? Definitely your fault!”** Jun rebuked. Wonwoo could only sigh before they both descended.

***

Their little adventure was nothing short of… bumpy. Who would have known that sharks have developed magic at all? And worse, the pressure was off the charts when they tried to reach the core. No wonder it was made by dragons, since it fell nothing short of a heavenly miracle with the amount of obstacles they had to go through.

In the ned, when they finally got their hands on the core, they were sent out immediately. Just like how they entered, they were sent back falling down. Now that Jun was prepared, he spread open his wings and carried Wonwoo in his arms.

That quickly turned for the worse, as Jun still hasn’t gotten used to fully using his wings. Wonwoo fell off and almost face dived into the ground if only he wasn’t pulled by Jun’s tail at the very last moment. They were both disheveled, damp, and most definitely traumatized when the others found them. They could only pass the core to Dino in silence while they retreated to their camp and slept.

After that little adventure, Jun spent a month getting used to not using charms on his body, eventually revealing to everyone his true appearance. It didn’t faze everyone, much to his relief. After that, he finally got a real heart-to-heart talk with Wonwoo, and maybe a bit too deeply than heart. 

Who knows, maybe their story will get continued some time ;)


End file.
